Lezus
''"I WILL BE BACK" ''- Lezus' description translated from morse code in his game, "The Risen King Who Fell" Lezus is one of the most well known myths and Void Cultists in the myth genre. Overview Lezus's avatar before his termination was red and white, with a t-shirt that proclaimed "I AM LEZUS" and a green snake wrapped around his shoulders. His avatar remained the same throughout the majority of the account's history, the only changes being the addition of the green snake in 2017, and occasional changing colors between red, black, and white. His avatar's most iconic part was the white tragedy mask he adorned throughout the account's entire history. History In 2007, two players were best friends. The two were named Lezusia and Mallorina. For no apparent reason, the two faced constant harassment and they were falsely reported on a regular basis. Eventually this led to unjust bans. Another day, they joined a game together only to face the same harassment as before. "Tick tock, tick tock, revenge has come", they both said, striking confusion amongst those in the server. Confused and uncomfortable, players would leave the server in confusion. From there, they weren't heard from again. Roblox came to notice their actions and behavior, and of course they banned them. The account resurfaced under a new name, "Lezus" in 2011. Mallorina was yet to make a return. It is rumored that a new account arose at one point, claiming to be Mallorina, but Lezus knew better. And he continued to hack and terminate said account. He is easily one of the biggest, most notorious users in the Myth Genre. On 7/19/2018 however, the account would be terminated for unknown reasons. The account has yet to resurface, and no new accounts have risen in which Lezus owns. 1 Lezus.png|Lezus' first avatar look 2 Lezus.png|Lezus' 2017 avatar look 3 lezus.png|Lezus' last avatar before termination Games The Risen King Who Fell Lezorius The Fallen King Who Rose Behavior It is known that Lezus was very inconsistent in terms of activity. He could disappear for a few weeks or even months and then suddenly reappear again. However, when he was active, he'd sometimes host hangouts at his own game and use admin commands (or even give admin to certain players). Whenever that happened, he acted very casual and laid-back rather than mysterious like some other myths. One of the last hangouts he hosted was somewhat close to the end of his myth "career" and his account's termination. It happened in the beginning of 2017, and that day, he gave admin to everyone in the game and stayed in it until the server shut down. He also made one final shout in RMH around that time. After that, he hasn't been very active. External Links Lezus' Roblox Wikia Page Lezus' Roblox Account (terminated) Lezusia's Roblox Account Trivia * Lezus was terminated on 7/19/18. A group was made in his honor. * It is only known that he banned an account claiming to be Mallorina. * Lezus was one of the most famous confirmed Void Cultists and was rumored to have connections to Noli himself. Category:Myths Category:Classic Myths Category:Popular Myths Category:Banned Myths Category:Enszo Category:Hackers/Exploiters